Brawns and Brains
by Determined Artist
Summary: An Au where Master splinter only saved three of his sons on the day of their mutation it became unknown of what happen to the fourth one. One day, when one of those sons wonders away in frustration, he comes across a mutant turtle like he and his brother, yet different and with his own set of problems and advantages.
1. Chapter 1

A turtle in red stared down the make-shift obstacle course. One that Master Splinter made in an abounded part of the sewers. Raph stood, looking at path laying in front of him. Trash cans tied to rope hung and swerve like a metronome, in between those, holes on the ground, large enough to trap a mutant turtle such as Raphael. The stage has been set. The course's creator advised him as he and his two brothers waited at the end. "Hajime!" Now it's show time.

With his Sensei's command, Raphael made no haste and dashed through the path. Dodging and jumping, but just as he leapt passed the third hole, a trash can swung by, hitting the young ninja, knocking to the side of the wall. As soon as Raphael slid down, Splinter called out "Yame." The wise rat leapt and maneuver to where his son was, just getting their like the master he was. The red masked mutant felt himself being plucked up. Before he knew it, the master and student was on the other side.

He scowled at his brothers as Splinter set him down. The other turtles stared at him with glee. He growled and glared at them, which made them sift expressions. "Remember my Raphael?" His master spoke up. "A ninja must use his brains as well as his brawn."

"Agh. But Sensei, who has time for that? The enemy's not going to just stand around while we come up with a plan?"

"Indeed, but if one becomes too reliant on one thing, then they would be weaken in others." Raph still glared, yet said nothing. He knew not to argue with his father, however that doesn't mean he was going to like it. "Take want you learned from today, Raphael and remember to think before go charging into battle."

* * *

Back at the lair, Master Splinter stood in his room. He stared at the shrine in front of him with eyes that carried a lot of sadness. He had the shrine made to remember those who he card and lost their lives, the love of his life and another turtle who went missing during the day that he and his sons were mutated.

He sigh. "May yours and Donatello's spirits be at peace, my beloved Tang Shin?" That's the name would have given to the fourth one if they didn't get separated, Donatello. Though he was sure that the turtle died that day, seven years ago, his mind couldn't help, but think of what could have been, what turtle would have turned out if they was with them now.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, as Leo watched the TV with a bright expression, Raph on the other hand was stomping in circles in a fit of rage. "Argh! I don't get it, how is thinking up a plan any different than just getting it done?"

"Come on Raph? There's tons of heroes that has thought up plans that succeed." Leo replied to the younger turtle breaking his gaze from the TV. "Look?" The turtle in blue pointed at the TV screen. "Mr. Howler dose it."

 _A group of colorful monkey's race through a cave, while a bolder at them from behind and having animation that looked a bit crappy. "Where should go, Mr. Howler?" asked a orange one with voice acting that kind of sucked too._

 _"I think we should go this way." The blue simian said, pointing towards a hole in the wall. That primate too had terrible voice acting. The team sprinted for the hole. The bolder missed them by a hair, but all the monkeys one threat was over._

 _"Good thinking, Mr. Howler!" The orange fur simian uttered._

 _"Yeah." said a pink primate. The group let out another cheer before running off._

As the show kept going and Leonardo watched on with enjoyment, Raph spoke up. "Who needs you? I 'am out of here." The red clad ninja walked away while Leo kept watching his show. Raph didn't like the show, but he didn't hate it, just in different towards it.

He gotten bored of pacing around. He strolled outside though Splinter had told him and his brothers' time and time again not to wonder too far from the lair, he didn't pay attention. He just need to get away for a while.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well that's it for now, I hope you guys like this chapter. I can tell his going to a fun story to make. Also virtual cookies to those who caught on to the _Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_ Easter Egg I put in here. (::) (::) (::) (::)

I couldn't think of other Easter Eggs to put there, so I opted for that one. Anyways, wish me luck for the next chapter to be better? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The young ninja meandered for only god knows, how long because he sure as hell didn't. His family probably didn't realized he was gone.

Just then, he heard something from behind him. He didn't know who nor what were, but he was not caring. Whoever they were, if they came looking for a fight then they got one. He turn, pulled his Sais out, getting into a fighting stance. But just as he did, his eyes found themselves locked on to another mutant turtle. However, this one was neither one of his brothers. It was someone new.

"Wow, it's another mutant turtle?" The new turtle muttered with curiosity and disbelief in his voice. This stranger looked to be a male and appeared to be serval inches taller than him and his brothers with wide-eyes that matched the color his mask, and noticeable scars that covered parts of his body. Putting down his defenses, Raphael eyed the turtle with a questioning glance. "Hey, do you look like science?" Whatever the hell that was? Raphael was lost.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Oh sorry, my name is Dante. Like the famous writer, tough he did..."

As the kid kept yammering and showing that his tooth was missing, Raph thought to himself. _Geez, dose this guy ever shut up?_ Most of what Dante was saying ended up going for too long and some words sounded like the made-up stuff that Mikey always made.

"Say, what's your name?"

"Huh? Oh, It's Raph, Raphael."

"You mean like Raphaello the famous renaissance painter from the fifteen hundreds?."

"Uh sure." Of course Raph knew that he was named after a great painter. Master Splinter kept telling him and his brothers were their names come from, but he never gave it that much thought into his name's origin to care. Never had a great interest in art or any at all.

"Wow... Say, where you do learn how to use Sai's?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I 've noticed that were holding your weapons almost like skilled warriors would have, though yours are a little off then what it should be-" Who did this guy think he was? Like he need to be taught how use his own weapons.

"Whatever, I 'am off." The ninja in red told the other mutant as he continued to what he was doing.

"Hey, wait?" He heard the guy calling out. "Don't you want to get to know each other more?"

"Not really."

"But Raphael, we could the only ones of our kind."

"Are you kidding? We're not the only ones."

"What?"

The ninja in red was about to say more, when something rolled their way. A bunch of metal balls. They all gathered together, before they floated in the air, turned shape of jelly fish robots, and flown towards the turtles way.

"RUN!" screamed the other turtle.

"I don't run."

"WELL YOU SHOULD!" Just then, the jelly fish bots fired their lasers at them. He dodged the missiles, but barely and followed Dante.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE THESE THINGS?"

"They're ugh!" Dante explained as a Laser almost hit him.. some kind of high tech-scouter robots."

"Scouter-what?"

"Scouter Robots: Robots that are made to search areas, usually uncharted territory, though they are made to scout out-"

"Not now!" The two turtles dashed faster. Both were painting, but hold strong.

"There?" Dante spoke pointing at a tunnel on the side that they were running towards. "We need to take that tunnel?

"What?"

"Just trust me?" The red-eye turtle commanded. The pair sprinted in the tunnel. There they hid in the darkness of a smaller pipe inside. They held their breaths as the machines floated pass.

Once they we sure-as in Raphael sensed that the jelly fish were gone, the two walked out. "Alright spill? Just why were those things chasing us?" He asked tin questioned tone.

"Sorry, that might be my fault."

"What?"

"Well..." Dante looked away with a guilty expression as rubbed his arm. "You see, I escape from my holding cell."

"What!-"

"I was held captive by these creatures called the Krang who are-" The turtle in red grunted as he pretended to slam his arms on the floor.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING, BUT A PAIN IN MYSIDE!"

"But-"

"YOU TALK TOO MUCH AND NOW YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!"

"But I-"

"WELL, FORGET IT? I 'am leaving!" Raph said as he stomped away. "Have fun going back to the Can-or whatever they are!"

"Raphael I-"

"And you better not follow me!"

* * *

 **Author's note:** Sorry about Donnie's name changed, but I have something planed for it and I couldn't think of other name to use other than Dante.

This chapter might see some change. I 'am still trying to work out a few things that I have planed.

Anyways, I hope this was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Raphael stomped around for a while, until he realized was lost. He never venture this far even if it was just one on one training with Master Splinter. Turns and passes, the young turtle started to get annoyed again. It frustrated him. How dose rats do this? He made several more turns, however no luck. The mutant kept going.

Just as he made another turn his eye were met with the jelly bits from earlier, about to fire their weapons. He dashed back and head off with lasers almost hitting him. He didn't care where he was going nor that he cared, he had to get out of there.

All of the sudden, the turtle tripped. He gotten up, but when he did, he looked to see the bots getting ready to fire their weapons. He couldn't move, all he could do was watch with wide open eyes. It was at the moment of firing that Raph felt something come from the side knocked him out of the way.

"Agh! Huh-come!" Commanded a familiar voice as he got to his knees. Just then, he felt something grab his wrist. He was about ask, but that grip whisked him to move.

He soon spotted the origin of source the force, Dante. The other turtle dragged around before descending down a lagged and hiding underneath an exposed pipe.

Once the two made sure the bots were gone again, they gotten out.

"You saved me?" asked Raph in disbelief. "Why?"

Dante gritted his teeth and tend to his ankle a tad before speaking. "Agh. You're the only one I know of who are not with the Krang."

"What?"

"I 'am not with them, Raphael. I told you, I was held prisoner. I 'am trying to be free of them, which was why I was running."

"So, how are we getting out of here?"

"Well, I could make something with the leftover parts back at my place?"

"Lead the way?" As the two mutants head off, Raphael noticed that his new companion gotten slower and appearing to be limping on one leg.

Just as Dante ceased to catch his breathe a bit, the red masked turtle couldn't help, but try to reach out to the mutant, offer a helping hand. But as he did, placing hand on the taller mutant's shoulder and questioned. "Hey, you okay?"

"I 'am fine." Dante informed, making Raph stop in his tracks.

"Are you sure cause-?"

"I said, I 'am fine." The shorter turtle had his doubts, but decided not his the guy an farther. The duo made their way, stopping every so often, to some normal looking pipes on the wall.

"Nice place." Raph said in a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"Thanks." Dante went to one of the pipes and turned soon a small part of the wall split into two halves that sliding out wards, showing a secret room.

At that moment, Raph followed his companion in before the door sliding closed it again. Raphael still wasn't that impresses by it, aside from the various mechanical crap, some old and worn cloths, and what looked to be tools littering the room. But since he didn't care a whole about that stuff, it wasn't much different then walking into Mikey's room. "Well, make yourself at home?" the taller turtle said as took a seat in which Raph followed soon after and sat beside the other mutant, though looking confused. He was getting worried for the other mutant.

Just then he felt something crawls on his hand. He turn to see a cockroach, a big giant cockroach; the biggest roach he had ever seen. The red mask turtle let out very girly scream. He jumped back, knocking the bug off, and held on to Dante who too, let out a scream. The red-eye mutant soon pushed Raph away and back up.

The duo stared at each other for a tad before Raphael turn his attention back to the insect. He took out a Sai slammed the weapon down trying to kill the pest, but the little life from was too quick, evading every attack.

"RAPHAEL STOP!" screamed out Dante as went in front the Sai wielder, scooping up the roach with his hands. "What are doing?"

"What does it look like? I 'am trying to kill it!"

"Well, you can't kill these roaches."

"What?" It was at this moment that the ninja stopped multiples of cockroaches covering all around. Let out another girly scream.

"Wait a minute, are you afraid of insects, Raphael?"

"No. They just snuck up on me." It was at this moment that the taller turtle started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just roaches are not scary, Raphael. They're actually quite special." Dante said before he roach rubbed heads like it was cat and master. It made the ninja in red shudder. How anyone could like those horrid things was beyond him.

"Argh! What's so special about some stupid bugs?"

"Because I out fitted them with hi-tech surveillance equipment."

"What?"

"I put microscopic cameras on them." A closer look and it appears that Dante was telling the truth. The swarm had had what look to be tiny metal boxes on their bodies. "I have them scourer around for signs of any trouble." The red eyed turtle soon put the cockroach down and opened up a make-shift lap-top. At that moment, Raphael walked over and peer over the monitor screen too see several windows with images of the certain swears in them. "Now we see what my spy-roaches sees. They'll alert us if any of the scouter bots come bye"

"So they're like your guard-dogs?"

"Yeah, pretty smart huh?"

"Agh!" Great. It looks like he was stuck with them for now, but he that's not too say he was going to like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, back at the lair, Leo watched the last minutes of his show when Mikey came bye. "Hey bro, I've been working on my nun-chucks. Want to see?" The turtle in blue raised an eye-brow.

The younger mutant swung his weapons around until one landed on his head. "Ow!"

"Yeah; that's great Mikey." Just then, Leonardo heard static noise before both brothers turned to see the screen was showing snow and bars. "Ah, man that the third time this week."

"Maybe, Splinter should have found a better one?" The orange clad ninja asked in a non-serious manner as the oldest ninja examined the TV.

"Wait a minute, where's Raph?"

"Don't know, haven't seen him since we got back."

"That's weird, I haven't seen him since he... _left."_

It was at this moment that two younglings heard a bit of a chough. The duo turned to see Master Splinter standing in plain sight.

"What's this about Raphael leaving?"

Mikey and Leo both gave a guilty expression.

* * *

After minutes of watching his companion messing with his stuff, Raphael was getting bored. He decided to ask something. What? Anything-he didn't know, as long as it passed the time. "So how long have you been staying here?"

"Oh, not long. I say about three weeks." Dante replied as he kept working; never looking back at him, like he was a ghost. Raphael haven't seen this much determination since Leo took it upon himself to learn a new move. Needless to say that it was a shell of a time to that turtle to do much of anything else outside of doing a marathon. Only Splinter manage to get him away from that for a short time by introducing the mutant to the T.V.

"Three weeks, huh?"

"Yeah;"

"I don't get it, why even keep running? Why not attack these things, so they would stop?"

The taller mutant sigh before he respond. "Because they'll just send more bots after me if I do. My only hope is to stay low until they give up."

"Oh yeah, how long do you think that'll take?"

"Don't know, however long it takes. Look, I 'am sorry I got you into this Raphael, but I promise I 'am going to get you out here."

"So I take it you don't want to go back to them?"

"Rapheal, I told they held me captive. They torture me and any other mutant that didn't corporate with their demands." It was at this moment that Dante gotten up and struggled to walk, but just as he took a step; he hissed and kneeled down. Raph soon gotten up and check on his companion.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." The red-eye meant replied as he held his ankle. "Just a scratch. I should be-" Dante looked at the turtle in red, his eyes widen. As he let out a loud scream, he scurrying back.

"Wow man, easy? I 'am not going to hurt you." Raph said as he put his hands, walked up to his fellow mutant trying to calm him down.

"NO! NO!" Dante moved as fast as he could to the far end of the wall. He shook there, curled up into a ball covering his face, looking like Mikey when he had nightmare. Raphael stopped.

"Look, I 'am trying to help you."

"I... s-s-sorry." The taller turtle breathe as he slowly shown his face. He said nothing as he gave off a guilty face. "I... I 'am not use anyone touching me other than the Krang."

"How long did they kept you prisoner?"

"Don't know, for as long I can remember, they always had me."

"So why did you escape?"

The mutant sigh again. "I was sitting in my holding cell when someone called to me. It was from another captive from the holding cell next to mine. At first I didn't know what he wanted, but over time we started to become my ally. He asked the same question you did, Raphael. When I told him, he told me that I should be free and see the outside world."

"So what happen?"

"Well... One day, when the Krang had their tentacles held by an alligator mutant, my ally told me this was my chance to leave, so I did. I used what the Krang used me for and escape."

"And what was that?"

"Build them equipment and check the more highly dangerous areas. When I gotten out, I tried to get him out too, but Krang soon discovered I was out. I was scared, but before I could leave my ally told me thanks and that his name was Dante."

"So you took his name because he was your only friend?"

"Friend?"

"What you don't know what a friends is?"

"No, the Krang and Dante never used it. It was always allies."

"A friend is someone close to you. Someone you can trust." The ninja in red explained the best he could.

"So isn't that the same thing?"

The turtle in red didn't answer just looked confused though deep down, he knew his comrade did have point.

"Look, I only took his name because I didn't know what else to choose. The Krang never gave me an actual name."

"Alright, I get it you just needed a name, so you barrow one. I still want to help you."

"Okay." Dante uttered in soft tone.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. Here? This is going to sting a bit, so bite down on this? He asked as he place the handle of a Sai into the gap tooth mutant's mouth.

"It taste like sweat."

"There, good as new." It took a while and some loud whimpering, but Raph gotten his comrade's foot with some of the torn cloths. The ninja may have not known what made his ally a bit calmer, but whatever it was it appeared to help. He at least was thankful that his comrade didn't tried to hold in his pained.

Pluah! Dante spat out the Sai and caught it. "Uh, actually it's not heal Raphael?" It turned out that one of the lasers from earlier scrapped the taller turtle's leg burning it a bit. Now getting a closer look, he also found more scars and bruises. It made Raph wonder just how anyone could put up with whatever the hell he had to go through for so long.

Though his bros may say that he's angry and hot-headed and he is, but that doesn't mean he was heartless. He did care about others, just in his own way.

"No, but it would hold until we get back to the lair."

"Is that what you call your home?"

"Yeah, Master Splinter can patch you up, once we get there."

"So he's the one who taught you how to use your Sai's?"

"Yeah, he's also my father."

"Uh, what's a father?"

"You the mean Krang didn't teach you that too?"

"No."

Just then Raph put a hand on fellow mutant's shoulder, making him cringe for a bit, before he informed him. "Well, you'll have plenty of time to find out-"

"You mean?" Dante whispered wide-eyes Raph helped him stand up.

"Because I 'am taking you with me. I 'am going to get you out of here and that's a promise."

"But Raphael wouldn't that mean I putting every one of your allies in danger?"

"Trust me, we can handle it and with your brains we'll be unstoppable?"

It was at this moment that the gap-tooth turtle smiled, giving off the same shine that Mikey had when he's done something good. It was real genuine and in return the ninja in red gave a smirk himself. "Thanks Raphael."

"Don't mention it and it's Raph."

"Raph?"

"Yeah, it's short for Raphael."

"Okay Raphe-I mean Raph."

"You, now what? I've been thinking?" The red turtle gave his ninja ally a confuse look, but let him go on. "You need a new name; one that you chose. How about Don?"

"Don?"

"Yeah, it's short for Dante. Anyways, Mikey could think of another name when we get back."

"So, he's another your allies?"

"Guess you can say that? How about it Don?"

"Well, I guessed it would do for now?"

"Great. Now let's get whatever it was you were working on and get out of here?"

At that moment, Don gave another smile Raph in return.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope I did not disappoint in making this chapter. Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows. I 'am still working something for the next chapter. Let's hope our duo can male it out of this one?

Also, If you're wondering why I have Don written instead of Dan that's because it sound like you have shorten Dante and not sound like it was the shorten name for Daniele.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Yes, I 'am back. Sorry about the delay I had somethings that I need to take care of first, but I 'm almost finished with last chapter, so hopefully you guys wouldn't have to wait too long for that.

Now let's get back to the story?

* * *

Raph soon woke up, after being bored a tad too much. "Finish!" Don exclaimed.

"Huh, what?" He uttered as he wiped the sleepiness from his eyes.

"My high-intensity particle gun that made from the scoters?"

"What?"

"It's a laser gun."

The red-eyed mutant sighed before answering "Oh? You really think that'll be enough?"

"It has to, I don't have any other parts to build anything else."

After Raphael helped Don packed up his stuff, the turtle in red noticed that his new friend was staring to get worried. Raph knew this because it's similar to how Mikey would get when see a scary movie late at night, yet Dante was able to keep his cool a bit more than the orange clad ninja.

The ninja had to do something. Not only it could slow them down, but it would make his fear worse. Don aid him this far it was the least he could. He looked around at what's left lying on the floor. There has to be something there that could help?

Soon his eyes drawn to something, a torn purple blanket. Perfect. He head over and picked up the blanket.

As he cut the cloth, Don asked "What are you doing, Raph?"

"You know, I was just thinking, you're going need to look tough when you go out there?"

"Raph, I really I don't think-"

The ninja had just finished and poked two holes in the strain of cloth before he caught the red-eye mutant off by putting the fabric around his head, while Don shut his eyes and stiffen his body for a bit.

Once Raphael finished, the taller mutant opened his eyes and expression turned to surprised, yet baffled. He touch his new mask and blurted "What?"

The green eyed mutant replied "There, now you look like you can kick some major butt."

"Gee, thanks, Raph." the now purple clad turtle said in a sarcastic tone. Raphael knew this, but ignored it. They have more of a pressing matter to tend with.

Raph soon helped Don up. With the taller mutant leaning on his one side while carrying a make-shift rucksack on another, they head-off.

* * *

Meanwhile Master Splinter wondered through the sewers.

"Hm, where could Raphael run off too?" He wasn't worried about leaving the other two alone. Leonardo has everything under control. The wise master was more concerned about the safety of the middle child. No doubt the boy has gotten himself into some trouble. Hopefully he would find Raphael in time. He can't let it happen again not after the two other times.

* * *

Raph and Don walked, keeping a slowed pace. The ninja picked up on his companion's slight rapid breathing. "We can take a break, Don."

"I 'm fine, let's keep going?"

The duo moved a tad more, until they heard something behind them. Turning they saw a few scoters coming their way and started firing lasers. The two younglings staggered, meanwhile Raphael pulled out the gun he held in on his belt and shoot at the machines.

Just then, one lasers managed to scrape the side of the ninja's eye-lid and head. "AGH!" Raphael cried as they continued to race.

"RAPH!"

"I 'am fine. Argh!" Just as the red clad ninja winced, Don took the gun and fired at scoters. Though the red-eyed mutant's attacks hit, he didn't get all of them.

Just then, Don peered at the ground. He then shoot in a line, sideways, making a wall of smoke. However it only gave them a yard distance.

* * *

The two turtles made their way into a familiar part of the sewers. "Stanger, this wasn't here last week?" Don stated as he and Raphael stared at obstacle course.

"Argh, not this again?" It was at this moment that the terrapins heard the scoters closing in.

"What do we do know?" The purple clad turtle questioned.

The ninja in red looked back at course. It could work. "Hang on Don?" At that moment scoters arrived. As they attack, Raph turned, pulled a can out and thrown it at the garbage cans. The green-eyed turtle drag him and Don in to a hole, while ducking out of the can ways. There they waited until it silenced and the trash cans stopped.

"Ha ha, I can't believe that work?" The taller terrapin uttered in sock and happiness as the duo climbed out.

"I can't believe the others weren't here to see this.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the lair, Leo still trying too fixed the TV, while Mikey kept practicing with his nun chucks, occasionally hitting himself on the head.

All of the sudden, the brothers heard someone entering. They looked over and their master walking towards them with his head and ears hung low. "Woah Sensei, you look awful." The younger stated.

"Did you find him, Sensei?"

The mutant rat ceased for a bit before sighing. "I 'am afraid I have not Leonardo. I fear I may never find him." The blue-eyed duo watched as their sensei head strolled to his room.

Once Master Splinter was out of sight Leo gained a sadden face. "Woah, what if we never get too see Raph again?"

The turtle in blue didn't answer just hung his head, appearing as if he was teetering on crying.

"Agh!" It was this moment that the two looked back at the entrance to find their missing brother.

"RAPH!"

"YOU'RE BACK!" Mikey shouted. As blue-eyed duo rushed, they stopped in front of him when they saw another turtle with him and their bandage wounds.

"Hey guys, I want to meet my new friend Don. He's cool." Raph spoke up before the mutant in purple followed with a friendly smile.

"Hey."

"Whoa, another mutant? THIS TOO FOR MY BRAIN TO PROCESS!" Mikey said put his hands on his head and collapsed on his shell.

"Uh, is there something wrong with him?" Don question.

To which Raphael replied "Seems find to me."

Just then, the taller mutant legs gave in and Raph struggled to keep him up. Upon witness this, Leo rushed over to Don's side. The purple clad turtle jumped back and moved closer to the ninja in in red. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The blue masked mutant apologized.

"Ah, it's alright, he's been through a lot." The ninja in red reassured.

"Ah, I see made it home, Raphael?" Just then, all of the turtle looked over Master Splinter walking towards them. "And brought a friend."

"Sensei, this is Don. I found him following me. He was being chased by these robots created by some guys calling themselves the Krang." It was at this moment, that the wise sensei widen a bit, but he kept quiet. "We helped each other get out there I figured on bringing him here, since he got now where else to stay."

"Hm, you've done well, my Rapheal. He may stay."

"Really?" Raph asked as everyone's expressions turned to shock.

"Yes."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, thanks." Don add in.

Splinter gave a smile. "You know I've been looking for a certain child for years."

"What are you saying, Sensei?" This time Leo asked. "You know Don?"

"I might. Come, let's discussed this while we tend to your injuries."

As the teacher and the blue-eyed ninjas walked over to the pit, Raph questioned Don. "Hey, do you think you can you make it to there?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The two turtles soon staggered over and took their seats while Mikey dashed and came back with the first-aid kit.

"Alright Sensei spill, how do you know Don." Leo commanded as watched his master tend to his brother's wound.

"There's something I didn't tell you three. I have told you stories about our mutation, but I didn't tell you there were four of you that day."

"Wait a minute, you think Don is our missing brother?"

"If Don's truly your brother, then he would have a scar at the bottom of his foot. The same one that his injury lilies."

"What? Don blurted out as his eyes widen.

"I remember the pet shop owner telling me that he gotten it after he hatched."

Just then, Raph spoke up. "But Sensei, that scar could have gone away when he mutated?"

"Perhaps." At that moment, the master finished his bandage student's eye. "Now?" He then moved his attention to the mutant in purple. "May I?"

"It's alright." Raphael reassured.

Don took a bit before he nodded. The sensei soon gotten too worked. Despite the purple masked terrapin moving closer to Raph and tensing up, Master Splinter made swift work while being gentle as he could be.

Just as the rat back away Don begin to scrutinize his limb. All of the sudden, as the mutant place his fingers underneath his foot. His eyes widen. "What is it Don?" Leonardo questioned.

"I think splinter's right."

"What?" Three other turtles blurted.

"I think, I might be your lost comrade."

Splinter then spoke up. "Hm, care to show us?"

It was at this moment that that the turtle lifted leg, showing the underside of his foot. There, the family saw what appeared to be the remains of a cut that did not healed probably.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Raphael asked.

"I didn't know. I never needed to check down there."

"Alright! Finally, I 'am not youngest anymore!" Mikey cheered.

All of the sudden, Splinter let out a chuck. "You're still the youngest Michelangelo."

"What?"

"Don is older than you, but younger than Raphael and Leonardo."

"Awe man, I so wanted to be the oldest."

"Which reminds me. How would you feel about another my son?"

Don soon spoke up. "Well, I picked the name Dante, Raph shorten my name, but having a new name doesn't sound so bad."

"Oh, Oh, Can I pick the name? How about Tony?"

"You mean that skater from a while back?"

"Thanks Michelangelo, but I want a name that fits in with all of you guys."

"Awe."

"I've always like the resonance sculptor Donatello?" Master Splintered uttered.

"Whoa dude that totally fits." The orange clad turtle agreed,

"Yes. I have named the others after my favorite resonance painters and sculptors. I would like for you to bear a similar name."

"Thanks Splinter."

Just then Leo asked "Can we still call you Don?"

"Sure, I 'm kind of getting used to it?"

"Well, welcome to the family, Don."

After a bit of the now named Donatello smiled while Michelangelo had off to the TV, the ninja in red spoke up. "Ah ha! You see, want did I tell you?" Raphael exclaimed. "Things would work out."

"Thanks Raph."

"Welcome back home my son."

"Thanks mast-I mean Sensei."

"Hey, could someone here fix the TV? We're going need a moving in party, for Donnie."

"I'll could fix it." The mutant in purple stated as tried to get up, but ended up falling being save by Raphael.

"Wow Donnie be careful? We're not being chased by the Krang anymore. You can take it easy."

"Sorry Raph. I just wanted to do this."

"But I thought you hated working on machines because of the Krang did to you?"

"I didn't Raph. I liked doing it. I hated when the Krang tortured me."

"Alright, but ask for help next it, when you want to move."

"Right."

The two terrapins soon made their way to the television and Don went to work. It didn't take long before the red-eyed mutant finished and the screen stared to show images, with asking a little of Raph to find something that bind torn wires. Raphael gave him some duct tape they had lying around.

"Whoa that's so cool, Donnie!" Mikey complimented. "You got it working dude!"

"Thanks."

"Now all we need is some worms and allege!" The orange clad ninja soon dashed off to the kitchen, while Rap took his injured brother back to where he was sitting.

As Michelangelo came back with a bow filled with green goop and said "Let's watch Pixi Monsters?"

"Now way, Mikey we're watching Super Awesome Monkey Friends."

As the blue-eyed brothers argued, Donatello look over to his other brother and asked "Uh, should we stop them?"

"Nah, it's always likes this around here."

Back over to the oldest and youngest siblings, Mikey said "Alright, let's settle this with a coin toss bro?"

"Fine, let's do it."

The orange clad ninja took a coin out his belt and flipped it. The item landed on heads Mikey's hand. "Yes, we're watching Pixi Monsters!"

It was at this moment that both Raph and Leo groaned. Mikey fetched the TV turned the station and laid on the floor, while Leonardo grabbed the bowl and sat next to his red and purple clad brothers. Master Splinter, with a smile on his face, joined with his sons.

Though it's going to take some time to get used to the changes, all of them wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Author's note:** It's now finished, I hoped like it and thanks to all of those who stuck around. You guys are awesome.


End file.
